Amanecer
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Un Amanecer, Lemon


AMANECER

Extrañamente, estaban en la base disfrutando de las comodidades de la guerra. Al amanecer, Van partiría. Se paseaba haciendo sonar las botas, y a veces golpeaba la pared con el puño, diciendo "maldito, te destruiré".

Fine sabía que él ésa noche se prepararía para pelear. No había caso de intentar estar con él. Pero dio un paso con los pies húmedos (acababa de darse un baño), resbalando, y se golpeo en la nalga (por no decir en el culo). (¡Toorpe!)

-¡Ay!

-Fine, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que hacías mucho ruido, y vine a ver porqué (-_-I) (seguro)

-ah, oye, Fine, ¿Te hiciste daño?

-Mh. (asientiendo)

El chico la cargó a la cama y la acostó boca abajo. Aprovechando de rozarle los pezones. Ella quedó con la cara hacia un lado, y las manos a ambos lados de las caderas. Van le besó la cara, y acarició sus nalgas y sus piernas hasta los tobillos con la punta de los dedos y desde allí hasta arriba otra vez. 

Fine sonrió. Van había entendido.

Bajó la fina tela que dejaba ver sus formas y ante él quedó descubierta una piel suave. Eran cosas incómodas de hacer en el Bledligher, pero que deseaba desde hace mucho. Darse el lujo de acariciar y besar cada centímetro de la piel de Fine. Dormir entre sus pechos, y sus piernas…

Van se arrodilló y besó paso a paso las plantas de sus pies, sus tobillos, las pantorrillas, la zona de atrás de las rodillas. Todo en un silencio absoluto. Besó sus muslos, sus nalgas, y lo que entre ellos había lo acarició con la lengua. Sensaciones nuevas comenzaron a aparecer en Fine. En su primera entrega no habían llegado a acariciarse tanto.

Van desabrochó los botones de la espalda de la chica, que cerraban su pijama suave y sensual, mientras besó la curva de su espalda, cada músculo, cada vértebra fue besada, y lamida. Parecía deleitarle escuchar a Fine y ver cómo los músculos se tensaban y relajaban, escucharla respirar, era electrizante. Entonces llegó al cuello, le quito la ropa de los hombros, y la volteó hacia sí.

Se besaron largamente.

El cuerpo de Fine estaba encendido y quiso más. Pero era el turno de Van. Ella quiso quitar con prisa su playera, pero el la detuvo un poco con las manos, y se tendió boca abajo. 

Entonces ella entendió. Se sentó en sus nalgas, y comenzó desde los hombros y por la espalda a recorrer su piel, su sabor. Van mordió la almohada cuando ella bajó los bóxer con los dientes y luego chupó y relamió cada centímetro de sus nalgas, sus muslos y pantorrillas, y devuelta arriba.

Él se volteó brusco, y la besó en la boca. Ella se arrodilló sobre él, poniendo sus caderas sobre las de Van. El no pudo resistir a ése llamado, y la penetró con fuerza. "OH, Van" rió Fine. Él la volteó, aplastando con fuerza la espalda de Fine contra la pared, cerraron los ojos, y se dispusieron al gozo.

El cuerpo de Fine, sus quejidos confundidos con risas, la piel restregándose, el olor, el ambiente, todo excitaba a Van. En un rato, llegaron al orgasmo, y Fine dio un grito. 

Van entonces se alarmó. Podían escucharlos. Comenzó a besarla desesperadamente. 

Tardaron un poco en calmarse. Lo sentido los dejaba un poco trastornados. Se soltaron. Fine gimió, esta vez parecía de dolor.

-¿Qué pasó Fine? ¿Te he hecho daño?

-Mh… Me duele.

-pero porqué si la otra vez… -Aún jadeaban.

-No lo sé, Van, pero sí sé cómo curarlo

-Eh… ¿Cómo Fine? 

-Con tu lengua.

Van sonrió. Otro artilugio. Pero obedeció. Con su lengua, comenzó a limpiar las piernas de Fine, sus muslos, y lentamente comenzó a entrar a la zona prohibida. Una rubia pelusa a ambos lados la anunciaba. Con mucho cuidado lamió y beso ese extracto de piel. Notó que a Fine le recorrían oleadas de placer al tocar un cierto punto que exhalaba un sabor… único. Jugó un rato con eso, y a Fine le gustaba mucho. Las lágrimas desaparecieron para dar lugar a una sonrisa, y más tarde a un orgasmo, mezclándose con el sudor que produce este.

Se tendió al lado de ella para poder hablar. 

-Sabes Van, esto que sentí es tan fuerte y distinto a lo de la otra vez, no sé cómo expresarlo. 

-Lo comprendo Fine, es que comencé a verte así, tan linda- miró sus pezones- y no sé- suspiró mirando al cielo- supongo que te gusta, no?

-Claro que sí, Van.

-Entonces, me enseñas con la lengua…

Fine sonrió. Comprendió el mensaje y se agachó, comenzó a recorrer una a una las caluguitas de Van a besar su cintura y caderas, y bajando muy de a poquito, paso al lado de su pene, y siguió hacia los muslos. Comenzó tímidamente, con punta de la lengua, a acariciar el pene. Van cerró los ojos. Ella siguió bajando. Van suspiró, y miró al techo con decepción. Pero Fine subía y bajaba buscando hacer reir a Van. Se puso a chupar y a lamer aquel miembro que se le ofrecía. Van parecía agradado, pero nervioso que a Fine se le ocurriera morderlo.

De a poco se fue erectando de nuevo, y cuando estuvo a punto, boto semen, que Fine se tomó. 

Entonces se incorporaron, se besaron, y se ducharon. Se besaron de nuevo, y se refugiaron del frío entre las mantas de la cama. 

Y así, abrazados, los encontró un nuevo amanecer. Se miraron a los ojos cuando toco la puerta un soldado para despertarlos.

Se miraron tristemente, pero las despedidas tiernas son para los vencidos. 

-Vete Van. A la noche repetiremos, ¿vale?

-Vale, Fine.

Brr!!!!!!! Que final más... Si lo encontraste igual de… dame tu opinión. 


End file.
